Pyramid (Antarctica)
Name A Pyramid under Bouvetøya an island near Antarctica is used for combat 'Alien' against 'Predator', every 100 hundred years or so Predators descend to the surface to battle against the xenomorphs. The underground pyramid features in the film Aliens v Predator and in the game mod for Aliens v Predator 2 (game) Under the Hunter's Moon. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator 2 (game mod) Installations Installations Interactions [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator_(film)|'Alien v Predator (film)']] A Pyramid beneath the ice near to the Whaling Station which was discovered by a satellite detected a mysterious heat bloom beneath 'Bouvetøya', an island about one thousand miles north of Antarctica. As Weyland gathers a group of guides, scientists and mercenaries for their voyage aboard the Piper Maru, a group of Predators set course for Earth and the Pyramid the lays beneath the surface to battle against the Aliens. On approach as the mercenaries arrive a plasma beam cutter from a Predator's Ship opens a tunnel for access and Scar, Celtic and Chopper descend to Earth in their Drop Pods. Continuity [[Under_the_Hunter's_Moon_AvP2|'Aliens v Predator 2 (game mod)']] In the Aliens v Predator 2 (game mod) of the Whaling Station 'Under the Hunter's Moon', Predator's use drop pods to descend to the surface and just like in the film, go on to battle against the Aliens and Alien Queen in the underground Pyramid. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator_(film)|'Alien v Predator (film)']] Concept The Alien v Predator and Whaling Station concept originated in the Dark Horse comics by Mike Richardson. Concept artists drew concepts of pyramids based around Aztec mythology and where their gods arrived in giant spacecrafts, these ideas were carried over into the film, with the film starting in Cambodia 3000BC, as the story goes Predators arrive on Earth and battle against waves of Aliens, if they lose they activate their wrist communicator's self-destruct killing themselves and the Aliens at the same time. Richard Bridgland production designer on set was tasked with bringing these concepts to life. On-set Filming started in Prague for the Whaling Station, the set being set in Antarctica because it is considered as a hostile environment as the conditions were also against the exploration group and not just the Aliens and Predators. Construction of the Temple included model, CGI and full size sets which also had multiple uses and areas could be redressed. Paul Anderson wanted a strong female similiar to Ripley in the Alien films cast in the lead role who would play along side other guides and archeologists and Weyland the financier of the expedition. With the desire to use real actors in the roles, suits were made by ADI with Predator masks keeping the basic design from the first two Predator films but with added detail. Made in clay then cast in fiberglass and painted in a metallic colour and weathered, the film saw distinct new characters emerge with their unique designs and styles including Elder predators who had more detailed engraving and piercings displaying their age and battle status. Production Paul Anderson's spec for the creatures included Predator's wrist blades which were made longer. Under the skin remote controlled mechanical muscles were used giving the facial controls of a Predator's expressions giving them increased range of movement. The lead Alien was built with both hydraulic and animatronics which required six puppeteers for it's control, this was then used in the battle scenes set in the underground pyramid including a battle between Alien and Predator which took a month to film. Lucian Stephenson who had been in charge of the snow effects used fifteen/twenty tons of artificial snow which was brought in and sprayed on the surfaces of the Whaling Station, this gave it the effect and longevity which would have been difficult to achieve with real snow and although was filmed outside filming started before it started snowing. John Burno visual effects supervisor constructed all miniatures on set for the satellite, icebreaker, chopper, pyramid and all the buildings around the Razorback Whaling Station. The Whaling Station which was built full size was also built on a one third scale and in miniature, with the underground Pyramid standing some 20 foot tall. Large portions of the pyramid were constructed on set, these included the sacrificial chamber and multiple corridors that included the entrance and corridors were the exploration team battled against both Aliens and Predators. Adam Valdez and Ben Shepherd visual effects supervisors at MPC added most CGI elements of the film. A fight sequence between Celtic and one of the aliens which took a month to film, involved elements of both CGI and practical, which could be interlaced intermittently. For example Celtic swinging the alien included a dummy suited in an alien costume and CGI were Celtic would rotate without carrying anything and a CGI alien was added in post production and the alien and Celtic fighting on the ground included an animatronic alien, Tom Woodruff Jr in a suit and set crew using alien body parts which were edited again in post production. Ivor Middleton CGI supervisor and Michael Grobe lead texturer at Cinesite were responsible for the pre-visuals and face hugger scenes of the CGI components. These were predominantly in the Sacrificial Chamber and alien hive area which was the Sacrificial Chamber redressed with alien eggs and membranes which covered the stone tables and floors. In this area Graeme Miller was cocooned in amongst the wall secretions, on set he would stand on a ledge and fiberglass alien secretions panels were bolted around him. As with any of the CGI filming crew would use practicals of the creatures being acted so to give the CGI team an idea of the lighting and movement as the creatures moved. Post Production MPC VFX supervisor Adam Valdez was tasked with over 140 effects heavy shots that centered on the film's title characters, the alien warriors, predators, and Alien Queen, a predator spacecraft, an army of 16,000 aliens, digital space and ancient pyramid environments, along with invisible effects such as rain, snow and shot-enhancing rubble. In filming of the exterior green screens were used for both the Whaling Station and Pyramid, post production effects would then add the on set character filming with either matte backgrounds or modeled environments. While on set markers and LEDs gave locations for actors to interact and the same markers helped in editing. Multiple filming angles and cameras allowed for various frames to be used as the composites were added together. Timeline The film Alien v Predator is set in the early 21st century on Earth. The Pyramid deep underground has existed for many centuries before the Whaling Station was established in the early 20th century. See also References Citations Aliens vs Predator (film) Aliens v Predator 2 (video game) MPC Footnotes Category:Installations Category:Alien vs. Predator